Obsessed Weiß Fans
by Ham Sama Hidaka
Summary: My friends and I once again visit Weiß and mess around with them. OOCness, and, yes, I really need phsycriatic help...^^


Untitled 

Obsessed Weiß Fans 

**** These following characters are not owned by me.They are owned by Project Weiss.So please do not sue me. And Please excuse my friends and I interuppting the story. Arigatou!!! And please forgive the fic shouldn't even be here and that it is really pointless and stupid. 

_________________________________________________________ 

Omi sat on his bed, falling asleep.Must.....stay....awake...too...watch.....movie.....he thought to himself. His eyes started to feel heavy. He looked at the clock. 3:17 

was on the face of the alarm clock. He stood up and went to the fridge to get another can of Coca cola. He needed the caffiene to stay awake for another half-an-hour. Then he went to the cupboard where he had loads of candy. Hope this'll keep me awake, he thought as he started to sit in front of the couch, opening the can. 

"Ken, I bet ya Omi won't stay awake for another 5 mins.," Omi heard a voice say behind him. 

"How much, Yohji?" 

"20 bucks." 

"You're on." Omi turned around to look at a cat-like blonde and a brown-eyed soccer player. 

"I'll stay awake," Omi predicted. 

"Yeah, right," the oldest boy said, rolling his green eyes. Omi shot Yohji a menicing look and turned to face the screen. 10 mins. later, he fell asleep. 

Omi woke up to Ken shaking him. 

"Omi, the movie's on," he said. 

".....huh.....?" Omi asked confused. 

"Movie, on, now," Ken said. 

"Oh!" Omi faced the screen and watched the movie. When it got to the part where a guy got his head chopped off, Omi got up and ran. Behind him, he could hear the two older boys behind laughing behind him. 

Ham-sama is slapped by Omi-kun. 

"OW!!!THAT HURT!!!" 

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING MEAN TO OMI!"She yells. 

Yana-chan smacks them both of them behind the head. 

"Quit fighting and get to the story," she says. 

"Uuuugh....they need to quit interuppting their own fics like that," Ken said. The other two nodded in agreement. Omi went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

"Hopefully Omi-kun and Ham-sama would quit fighting so we can get back to my scenes." 

"A BEER?! YOUR MAKING OMI DRINK BEER?!"Yana-chan and Omi-kun ask in disbelief. 

"WHY NOT?! ANDSHUT UP AND LET ME GO ON WITH MY STORY!!! LUCIFER!!!!!" Ham-sama looks at the three Weiss bishonen . "Let's go where we left off.Uuuum... where was I.?Oh yeah! Now I remember."Omi puts beer back in fridge and goes back to hallway. 

Ahem. Omi ran and heard the other two laughing. 

"Omi, they....don't....have....it....on....the...screen...any...more.....," Ken managed to gasp. 

Omi walked back and sat in front of the screen again.Fifteen minutes later, the credits showed up on the screen. Ken looked at Omi. Omi was sitting there, wide- eyed, clutching his to knees, nails digging into his skin. Ken started to bust up.The idea struck him funny. Omi was an assasin that couldn't watch a cheap horror movie. He started laughing harder. 

Omi looked at Ken and gave him a cruel look. 

"It's not funny, Ken,"Omi said. Ken started laughing even harder. He laughed so hard, it felt like his sides were going to explode. Omi stood up and put the candy away. Then he went off to his apartment, tired out of his mind. When he got to his apartment, he slipped on his pajamas and slipped into bed. 

"Ken-niichan! Go back to the part where Omi undresses!" Omi-kun pleads. 

"Omi-kun! Let me write the stupid story! Lucifer!"Omi looks to the trio. 

"Can we go on with the fic?" he asks. 

"Sure. Ahem. No more interupptions," Ham-sama looks towards Omi-kun. "Hopefully." 

Omi slipped into bed, tra-la-la, ah! Here we are! Ahem. As soon as Omi's head made contact with the pillow, he fell asleep. 

Omi woke up to Aya pounding on his door the next morning. Omi groaned and rolled to his side and looked at the alarm clock on his nightdesk. It said 7:48. The poor kid got only two hours of sleep. He groaned again. 

"Omi! Get up already!" Omi heard Aya yell. 

"All right, all right," Omi mumbled as he sluggishly rolled off the bed onto the floor. He grabbed a black v-neck and blue jeans and put them on. Then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Then he walked out the apartment. Aya was still satnding there. 

"Why do *I* have to wake up right now?" he whined. 

"Cuz you are going to help with the shop." 

"But I don't wanna!" 

"Oh well." 

"Why can't Ken or Yohji help you?" 

Aya looked at the cute little boy and sighed. 

"Because they stayed up all freakin' night watchin' that cheap horror movie last night." 

"So did I!" Omi complained. Aya just stood there. Omi made his blue eyes grow wide and teary-like. 

"Not fallin' for it this time. Now lets get to the shop and setup." Omi pouted the whole morning. And all Aya had to say about it was,"It's your fault." 

At 10:00, the other two woke up and hauled thier butts to the shop. Omi looked at them evilly. 

"BAKAS!!!!"Omi yelled at them. 

"What?Huh?"Ken looked at Omi, confused.Yohji just smiled. 

"YOU HEARD ME!!!" Aya walked over to Ken and Yohji and handed them money. 

"Get me some jelly-filled doughnuts and a frappuccino, pronto," he said. 

"YAY!!! DO-NOTS AND FRAPPUCCINOS!!" Yana-chan yells. Aya looks at his biggest fan and shakes his head. 

"HAM-SAMA, YOU PROMISED US NO MORE FREAKIN' INTERUPPTIONS!!!" Ken yells. 

"Sorry. Look, it's not *MY* fault my friends are really odd and rude! Besides, the fic is now becoming a good omake, ne?" Ham-sama awnsers. The four bishonen shake thier head. 

"You guys need to quit interuppting your fanfics," Omi says, still not looking up. 

"Well, first Ham-sama need to get a plot," Omi-kun and Yana-chan retort. Ham-sama turns red. The Weiß members shoot her an evil look. 

"Heh, heh..., so what if I write something pointless just to see Kenken? Is there a problem with that?" Everyone but Ham-sama fall onto the floor. 

"Ham-sama, you are an odd stalker," Ken says, getting back off the floor. Ham-sama turns so red, it puts Aya's hair to shame. 

"Ham-sama's in love! Ham-sama's in love!" Omi-kun sings while skipping around the shop with Omi's underwear in hand. Omi gets up and snatches his underwear from Omi-kun's hand. 

"Where did you get these?" he yells. 

"Uuuuuuuuuh.......I dunno.....," Omi-kun says, confused, looking at the underwear in Omi's hand. Omi and Omi-kun look at Ham-sama. 

"WHAT? Look, it's not *MY* fault Omi-kun loves to run around with your freakin' underwear!" Omi-kun turns red with embarresment. Yana-chan starts to laugh. 

"This is the *stupidest* thing you ever wrote, Ham-sama," Yana-chan says. Aya nods in agreement. 

"Shut up, Yana-chan, or else I'll tell Aya you like Schu better then him!!" Ham-sama blurts out. Yana-chan turns red with anger and pounces onto Ham-sama. 

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SLUT!!!!" Yana-chan yells. Aya gets pissed and throws all three of the fans out of the shop so they could go on with the story. Aya sighs and goes back where he left off. Aya cleared his throat. 

"Get me jelly-filled doughnuts and a frappiccino," Aya said as he handed Ken and Yohji money. Yohji took the money from Aya's hand. 

"Okay," he said, looking at Omi, who still had his underwear in his hands. Omi turned red and hid the underwear behind his back. Yohji laughed. 

"Let's get going," Ken said, also laughing, "before we die from laughter." Yohji and Ken left the shop. As they left, Yohji called out to Aya, "Don't take away Omi's innocense now!" 

Aya threw a pot at the back of his head, but it hit the wall instead. 

"You need to aim better, Aya," Yana-chan said, poking her head into the little flowershop. 

"I thougHt I threw you out, AND QUIT INTERRUPTING!!!!!" Ham-sama pokes in her head. 

"Hey, wich doughnut shop did you send Kenken to?" she asks. 

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GUYS?!?!?! LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!" Omi-kun skips into the shop. 

"OOOMMMMMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" she yells. 

"AAAARRRGH!!!!!!!" Omi and Aya yell at the same time. Omi-kun clings herself onto Omi and Yana-chan looks around at the flowers, while Ham-sama sets up a laptop and starts writing 'Not Enough"'. Aya turns as red as his hair and grabs all three by the neck and throws them out. 

"STAY OUT!!!!! AND QUIT INTERUPPTING THE FREAKIN' STORY!!!" he yells. Ham-sama gets pissed and starts arguing with him. 

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS INTO A GRAPHIC YAOI FIC!!!!!" she yells. 

"YOU DO THAT, AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" 

"OH, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE GETTING PLEASURE FROM OTHER MEN, AYA!!!" Aya holds his breathe and looks at the trio of annoying yaoi fans. 

"Fine, you can stay at the freakin' shop, as long as you don't intterupt," he says defeated. Omi lets out a groan as the trio skip into the shop, big grins on thier faces. 

"Be enthusiastic, Omi, we'll make you a drag queen like Ru Pual, only you'll look one hundred times worse," Omi-kun says, smiling happily. Omi slaps on a fake smile and mutters so only Aya can hear, "Shoot me now before I put rat posion in my darts and shoot those three with them." 

"Sorry Omi, I have no gun and we have no rat posion,"Aya awnsers back. 

"Crap." 

"Ham-sama, start writing the freakin' story," Aya says impatiently. 

Omi opened the door to his apartment and saw the sight of Aya hopping about holding his knee, and Ken on the floor with a bloody nose. 

"NANI?"Aya says, as he stops hopping about,"I thought I was in the shop, not the freakin' hallway!" Ham-sama looks around at the setting. 

"Oops, that's part of 'Not Enough"'," she says, realizing her mistake," I'll fix it!" 

Aya sits down behind the cash register while Omi started working on another arrangment. 

"I hate those three,"Omi said to Aya. Aya nodded in agreement. those three could get annoying while they were together. Aya thought about killing those three sooo many times. 

"So, are we going to continue the story?" Aya asks Ham-sama. 

"Yeah. Hold up a sec.," she awnsers,"okay, let's start writing the story." 

Aya threw a pot at Yohji's head, but missed and hit the wall instead. Omi cracked up. 

Aya shot him a look and Omi shut his mouth. An evil look from Aya is the last thing you want. Omi silently started reworking on the arrangment. Aya sat behind the register as the first group of girls came in. The Aya and Omi fans started swarming around them. Yana-chan throws pencils at all the girls. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!!!!!!" she yells. The girls face Yana-chan. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN *YOUR* MAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they yell back. All of a sudden there is a giant fight. Aya kicks eveyone out all his fans, including Yana-chan. 

"Let's restart and not have our fans come in, please," Aya says to Ken-niichan. 

"Hai," she awnsers back. 

Aya took place behind the register then Yohji and Ken walk in with donots and frappuccinos for the whole group. Omi-kun jumps in and steals all of Omi's lemon-filled donots. Omi gets pissed and throws her out the door. 

"YOU GUYS ARE *TOO* OBSESSED WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!" he rages at Ham-sama. Ham-sama justs sips the hot chocolate that magically appears in her hands. 

"DID YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!!?!" he rages again. Ham-sama takes a bite of a sprinkled donot and nods. All the guys of Wieß throws her out. Before the door closes she yells,"YOU DIMWITS!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!" 

The guys of Wiess try to yell back, but Ham-sama puts 'The End' before they finish. 

The Retarded End 

Retardes, ne? Well, this was one of my first stories, so, gomen! Review please!!! ^^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
